Sin estar lejos de ti
by El Leon Aioria
Summary: Una armadura destruida, cinco Titanes, un nuevo caballeros de Aries, el despertar de un corazon y dos bebes. Estos ya los publique anteriormente y los arregle como me dijieron, gracias.


Los personajes que hayan tomado de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada

Hola a todos de nuevo, les pido una disculpa por tardar en poner mi nueva historia se que no muchos la leen aunque a lo mejor por que no ponen reviews , pero si no es así espero que les guste

SAINT SEIYA

SIN ESTAR LEJOS DE TI

I CÁP.

LOS TITANES ESCAPAN

Después de un año arduo para Ikki y Shyru de estar intentando liberar a Shun y Hyoga deciden retirarse y hacer sus propias vidas ya que en el santuario reina la paz.

Después de cinco años Shyru sigue en los cinco picos entrenando a un nuevo caballero el cual obtendrá la armadura del dragón . Ikki con su nuevo poder ha creado una isla llamada el Gran Infierno y también entrena un joven para que obtenga la armadura del Fénix.

Athena se a quedado sola en la mansión Kido sin nada que hacer y en el santuario aun quedan armaduras las cuales no tiene caballero.

Cronos ha encontrado nuevos aliados y son cuatro titanes al cual al ser liberados lo liberaran.

Después de una alineación los titanes son liberados, Anne la titán del fuego, Hodaz el titán del hielo, Jure la titán del viento y Morte el titán de la tierra, ellos liberan a cronos el cual tiene el poder de manipular el tiempo al liberarlo los regresa a la edad de 18 años la edad ideal para todo caballero o titán.

Primero Athena y después mi hijo.

II CÁP.

LA ARMADURA DEL DRAGÓN DESTRUIDA

Encontramos a Shyru entrenado a su nuevo pupilo el cual tiene una edad de 17 años y es parecido a el con la única diferencia el cabello corto, el entrenamiento es igual o mayor de intenso que el recibió.

Es invierno y la cascada esta congelada, Ichikawa esta entrenado conservándose como una piedra al borde de la cascada, resiste el frió, Shyru partió al santuario ya que Athena a solicitado su presencia ya que ha sentido un cosmos familiar.

De repente la cascada comienza a crujir Ichikawa no se mueve, al tronar la cascada cae al fondo de la misma junto con el hielo.

Fue fácil acabar con el- mira hacia abajo y solo se ve el fondo de la cascada- y donde estará el caballero de libra?.

Ichikawa aparece enfrente de ella- para que quieres a mi maestro?

¡mmmm! El pequeño resistió-; le sonríe- no tienes armadura?

Tu tampoco tienes, estamos iguales.

Anne sigue sonriendo- Creo que tienes razón

La Furia del Dragón- El golpe da en el abdomen del titán, ella lo mira extrañada como si una leve brisa apenas le hubiera tocado.

Ha de ser un buen golpe; pero para un titán no sirve- lo toma del la cabeza y lo alza.

Un titán- se asombra de lo dicho

Anne forma una flama en su mano y lo golpea en la cara repetidamente y de nuevo lo avienta a la cascada –Chiquillo-

El agua debajo de la cascada se eleva e Ichikawa sale de entre ella con la armadura del dragón.- Te llego la hora titán te enseñare al mayor técnica del dragón, El Dragón Naciente.

Me recuerdas a los insectos niño.

Ichikawa suelta el golpe rápidamente este da justo en la barbilla del titán y sale volando, Anne se sorprende pero al mismo tiempo se enoja por el golpe recibido.

Veras de que esta formado un titán, caballero dragón.

Me has reconocido como caballero eso me alegra, me gustaría que mi maestro estuviera aquí, El Dragón naciente.

Anne forma fuego en sus brazos y detiene el golpe del dragón, sostiene su brazo, el fuego cubre el cuerpo de Ichikawa al cubrirlo en su totalidad el fuego estalla y con esto la armadura del dragón también Ichikawa vuelve a caer en la cascada y no vuelve a levantarse– Te esperare aquí libra

III CAP.

LA ARMADURA DE ARIES RENACE

En las escaleras de la casa de Aries aparece un figura la cual trae puesta un toga blanca, al entrar en la casa de Aries un resplandor sale de una estatua gigantesca de carnero, la persona va hacia ella y estira el brazo tocando la estatua con un dedo esta estalla en miles de pedazos y enfrente de el queda flotando la caja de la armadura de Aries se abre y la armadura de Aries se coloca en su cuerpo.

Ahora el nuevo caballero de Aries decide recorrer las doce casa pero al llegar a la casa de virgo mira que todo esta congelado camina dentro de la casa y mira la estatua congelada de Belerofontes, mas al frente ve a Hyoga y Shun los cuales están igual de congelados toca a los caballero y de ahí sale una ráfaga de luz dorada como si hubiera rebotado un atake, mira la armadura de virgo la cual esta cerca hace lo mismo que con ella, pero la armadura tiene una pequeña capa de hielo la cual se troza, sucediéndole lo mismo a la armadura.

Tendré que repararla- Se quita la toga y se coloca enfrente de la armadura y coloca sus manos arriba de la armadura de las cuales comienza salir polvos dorados- el hielo se ira descongelando conforme se repara.

3 horas después.

Athena ha llegado al santuario ya que sintió la presencia del caballero de Aries y otra presencia mas, pasa por las casas hasta llegar a la casa de virgo.- Que bueno que llegaste caballero de Aries.

Aries voltea agotado y sonríe- Gusto en volverla a ver Athena

Has acabo tu entrenamiento en las montañas de jamil.

Así es y ahora reparo la armadura de virgo –Kiki inclina la cabeza- también intente liberarlos

Shyru e Ikki intentaron también.

Pero como sucedió esto?

Te lo contare todo…

IV CAP

LAS CENIZAS DEL FÉNIX

Ikki también ha partido al santuario y su pupilo que tiene la edad de 17 años y es parecido a Shun pero con el cabello azul, descansa después de un arduo entrenamiento.

¡fiuuu- se seca la frente con una toalla, siente una brisa que lo refresca- mmm, que bien

Te gusta?

Si es refrescante en este lugar –comienza a nevar y reacciona volteando rápidamente.

Pensé que nunca te darías cuenta, mucho gusto soy Hodaz el titán del hielo

Thebe se levante rápidamente- que deseas aquí?

Vengo por el caballero de leo

Mi maestro no esta – se coloca en posición de atake

Hazte a un lado

No, mi maestro no esta y yo defenderé esta isla.

Hodaz lo mira de pies a cabeza –No se supone que eres un caballero y debes tener armadura-

Todavía no me convierto en caballero es algo difícil

Entonces no servirá de nada pelear contigo

Thebe salta , se lanza rápidamente contra el dándole una patada en la cara la cual se mueve un poco.

Insolente- alrededor de el aparecen unos picos de hielo, le lanza los hielos y Thebe los esquiva- no puedes hacer ningún atake sin armadura.

Eso es lo que crees tu, Puño Fantasma del Fénix- el golpe da en el blanco pero es Thebe el que cae.

Hodaz voltea y lo ve- peleaste fuerte pero sin armadura no tienes ni una pizca de oportunidad- en su mano aparece una espada de hielo la alza y la clava en el cuerpo de Thebe, este se hunde por el impacto, al sacar la espada una brisa pasa por el lugar y solo recoge cenizas y el cuerpo no esta –Ja, me decide de el por completo y ahora congelare esta isla- la isla del gran infierno comienza a congelarse desde el centro hasta ser una gran isla de hielo.

V CAP.

EL RESPLANDOR DE LA ARMADURA DE VIRGO

Mientras en el santuario se encuentra Ikki, Kiki, Shyru y Athena, hablando sobre el entrenamiento de nuevos caballero de bronce y de oro, Ikki siente el desaparecer del ki de Thebe y se levanta aceleradamente.

Ikki carga la caja de su armadura- Me retiro

Athena se desconcierta por la actitud de Ikki, pero igual hacer Shyru.- disculpen

Athena voltea rápidamente hacia la casa de virgo- se siente un cosmos impresionante en la casa de virgo.

Iré a revisar mientras usted vaya al recinto de Athena

Al llegar a la casa de virgo una luz sale y también agua –se ha de estar derritiendo el hielo- Kiki entra en la casa y la estatua de hielo no esta ahí mira hacia todos lados pero sigue caminado, escucha unos golpes, corre y mira a alguien golpeando a Shun y Hyoga sin provocar daño en la capa de hielo- Quien eres-

Belerofontes voltea rápidamente y ataka sin aviso- Explosión Universal-

Pared de cristal

El atake rebota en la pared y es regresado a Belerofontes el cual sale volando y cae enfrente de la armadura de virgo.

¡Grrrr, me las pagaras caballero- se levanta y toca la armadura de virgo esta brilla y Belerofontes se queda inmóvil la armadura de virgo explota en un haz de luz al desaparecer la luz la armadura de Belerofontes cae al suelo sin el adentro.

Kiki observa el brillo de la armadura de virgo el no la había podido dejar tan llena de vida y con un cosmos propio, es algo peculiar para el, mira a Hyoga y Shun la capa de hielo que los cubre no se ha derretido, Kiki da la media vuelta y sale de la casa de virgo de la cual el hielo ya se ha derretido y la capa de hielo que cubre a Shun y Hyoga se quiebra un poco y sale un haz de luz.

VI CAP

EL LEÓN SIN GARRAS

Ikki llega a la isla del gran infierno y mira todo congelado- Quien hizo todo esto?

De entre la niebla del hielo sale un gigantesco hombre

Te esperaba Ikki de leo

La armadura de leo se acomoda en el cuerpo de Ikki- y Thebe?

Ese pequeño quedo siendo cenizas, así como el fénix

Ikki enfurece y se lanza contra Hodaz- puño fantasma- y el que cae es Ikki el cual se queda sorprendido.

Ese atake lo ocupo tu discípulo y tuvo el mismo efecto- los picos de hielo vuelven aparecer y se lanzan contra Ikki

Ikki se levanta rápidamente- alas infernales- los picos de hielo se derriten – esfera de fuego- una gran esfera de fuego se dispara hacia Hodaz y este cae.

Maldito no creí que fueras tan fuerte.

Arriba de Ikki aparecen unas bolas gigantescas de hielo las cuales se caen precipitadamente -alto voltaje- las rocas de hielo se deshacen rápidamente empapando a Ikki con agua – no creas que será tan fácil, Esfera de tiempo- la esfera da en el estomago del otro y este se dobla- no eres tan fuerte.

Tu eres fuerte pero solo me haces daño externo aun con tu armadura de oro no derrotaras a un titán- parece rápidamente alado de el tomándolo de los brazos y lo lanza hacia arriba, antes de caer al piso leda una pata que lo saca volando.

¡haaaaa- Ikki se levanta y se toca el pecho el cual se lo mira ya que la patada congelo su armadura, lo mira -probaras mi nueva técnica, COLMILLO DORADO- Ikki traza la sagrada constelación de Leo con sus brazos, creando así un león a sus espaldas, mientras sus brazos se llenan de energía cósmica.

Atrás de Hodaz aparece una gran ola de nieve y sale disparada hacia leo, los atakes chocan mas la ola da en totalidad en el cuerpo de Ikki cayendo inconsciente, Hodaz levanta a Ikki por la parte trasera del peto y se lo lleva arrastrando hasta el santuario.

VII CÁP.

ES INÚTIL SEGUIR

Shyru llega a su casa ya que ahí se siente el débil cosmos de Ichikawa – Sunrei ¿¿he Ichikawa- mira a sunrei con un montón de vendas en las manos y curas medicinales, sunrei le dice que lo siga, al llegar al cuarto donde duerme Ichikawa todo quemado y con las vendas ensangrentadas, en su mano sostenía una pieza, Shyru al quitársela se dio cuenta que era parte de la armadura del dragón, Shyru sale corriendo de la casa ya que sintió un cosmos extra en la casaca de rozan, mira la cascada la cual estaba seca y salía un destello rojo desde la orilla. Shyru llega a la cascada y se pone enfrente de Anne.

Tu le hiciste esto a Ichikawa- muestra la parte de la armadura del dragón

Anne se levanta y patea algunos restos de la armadura- tu discípulo es muy débil y también esta armadura

Shyru se coloca la armadura de libra –Entonces pelea conmigo para que compares la diferencia-

Esta bien veré que tanta diferencia hay entre en la lagartija y el lagarto-

La furia del dragón-el golpe sale directamente al estomago de Anne, mas ella lo esquiva con facilidad.

Técnica ocupada ya por tu discípulo-

El Dragón naciente

Ese también ya se como detenerlo- forma de nuevo fuego en sus brazos y detiene el golpe mas Shyru sigue con el atake, Anne no puede contener el golpe de Shyru y esta sale volando estampándose contra la una roca.

Nunca subestimes a un caballero de Athena, el Dragón Naciente-

No volveré a caer en el mismo truco- vuelve a crear el fuego en sus brazos pero esta vez en lugar de detenerlo se mueve rápidamente y lo golpea en la cara y en el pecho, este sale volando- si no fuera por tu armadura ya te hubieras muerto- forma una bola de fuego en su brazo y se la lanza, esta se convierte en una flecha, Shyru pone el escudo y la flecha desaparece en el

Mi armadura me protegerá-;

Mira tu escudo- Shyru mira el escudo y para el esta normal, de repente el escudo se cubre en llamas y se quiebra quemando el brazo de Shyru.

haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Anne aprovecha la distracción de Shyru y con su cuerpo forma una estrella de fuego – Es inútil seguir caballero de libra, se lanza contra el, Shyru esta desconcertado solo cae al suelo, Anne se detiene y mira a Shyru el cual explota en un haz de fuego, el casco sale volando y al apagarse el fuego el cuerpo de Shyru esta intacto pero este esta inconsciente –La armadura te protegió, veremos si hace lo mismo todo el camino hasta el santuario- Anne prende de nuevo fuego a su cuerpo toma a Shyru por la cintura y lo acomoda en su hombro el fuego en el cuerpo de Anne quema a Shyru y su armadura.

VIII CAP

DESPERTAR Y CAPTURA

El resplandor de la armadura de virgo es mas fuerte cada vez, el hielo de la casa de virgo se ha derretido por completo y la estatua de Hyoga y Shun no se encuentra por ningún lado y la armadura de virgo tampoco esta.

En el recinto de Athena, Saori toma un baño tranquilamente el vapor del agua cubre todo el lugar, Saori cierra los ojos y piensa en seiya comienza a vagar en sus recuerdos, sus imágenes comienza a moverse drásticamente, abre precipitadamente sus ojos y ve que todo el lugar tiembla y como si nada todo se calma, enfoca al vista y ve tres figuras entre el vapor.

Cronos- vengo por ti Athena, será la venganza perfecta contra mi hijo Zeus- Saori se levanta y toma una toalla que esta a lado de ella y se cubre, comienza a caminar hacia ellos- Jure ahora- jure manda una oleada de viento, el cual hace volar a Athena por la gran fuerza del viento, Saori se desmaya, al caer cronos la toma y ve su cuerpo con satisfacción.(como se darán cuenta la toalla no se le ha caído, así siempre pasa jajajajajaja)

De una vez matémosla- Dice June mientras toca su cabello

No sus caballeros deben de ver como sufre y muere –dice Cronos

Señor cronos, han llegado los demás titanes y han de ir hacia la casa de virgo, y les he

dicho que disminuyan su cosmos para que los demás caballeros no se percataran que estamos aquí. –Morte señala la casa de virgo

Vamos a la casa de virgo- Al llegar cronos a la casa de virgo encuentra a dos caballeros de Athena los cuales se estaban besando y abrazando apasionadamente- Miren lo que tenemos aquí-;

Shun y Hyoga se separan y miran a Cronos el cual trae a Athena en brazos, atrás de el aparecen los dos titanes que iban con el.

Anne y Hodaz van a pasar por la casa de Aries, traen consigo a dos caballeros.- dice Morte

A dos –sin soltar la mano de Hyoga, lo mira precipitadamente-

Hyoga suelta la mano de Shun y se pone enfrente de el protegiendo ya que no tiene armadura,

IX CAP

EL VELLOCINO DE ORO

Mientras suben las escaleras de la casa de Aries alguien con una toga blanca se coloca enfrente de ellos.

Ustedes han de ser los titanes

Hodaz y Anne miran hacia arriba, Hodaz suelta a Ikki y Anne deja caer a Shyru con la armadura de libra toda oscura y su cuerpo con un color un poco rojizo

Hodaz da un paso al frente- Y quien eres tu?

Soy el caballero de Aries y ustedes no pasaran por este lugar, pared de cristal

Eso crees tu –atrás de el aparecen unos picos de hielo y los lanza, al tocar la pared se detiene- pronto se romperá –los picos de hielo regresan y lo atakan clavándose uno en su brazo derecho, cayendo al suelo con una rodilla- maldito

Anne lo mira –eres muy débil no puedes romper un simple muro- estira sus manos y forma unas esferas de fuego alrededor de ellas

No será tan fácil

Caballerito estas tratando con un titán –lanza las bolas de fuego y estas dan en la pared se detiene, por un instante-

Te he dicho que no será tan fácil- mira las esferas de fuego y en ese momento la pared se quiebra, estampándolo contra una columna, al cae al suelo miles de partes de la columna caen encima de el-

¡Ja! y te dices caballero de Athena

Eso es lo que tu crees –Kiki estaba detrás de ella- me puedo teletransportar red de cristal – Anne queda atrapada a la red de cristal y no se puede zafar, mientras Hodaz se quita el pico de hielo y se levanta para atakarlo. Kiki se da la vuelta hacia el y se le queda mirando, su cuerpo comienza a brillar.

Atrás de Hodaz aparece una gran ola la cual va directamente hacia el.

**Revolución de Polvo de Estrellas- los dos atakes chocan y se deshacen en el aire -Te mandare al infierno donde deberías estar, Extinción de Estrellas –el atake da de lleno en Hodaz y desaparece, Anne mira con furia a Kiki y estalla en un haz de luz el cual rompe la red de cristal.**

**Anne se coloca enfrente del y atrás de ella aparece la figura de un volcán, al explotar este de la boca de Anne sale un montón de magma, Kiki pone la pared de cristal y esto frena, al romperse al pared se transporta, Anne estira un brazo hacia su derecha y toma a Kiki -no crees que me lo harás de nuevo, Kiki se sorprende de la rapidez de Anne, ella voltea y le clava una mano en el abdomen rompiendo la armadura, dentro de la armadura de Kiki comienza a salir humo, Kiki trata de aguanta el dolor pero su boca sale sangre y su visión se niebla, quedando inconsciente**

X

AL PASADO

Los mandare al infierno para que estén juntitos.-dice Cronos

Déjame encargarme de ellos- antes de que June diera un paso se escuchan que alguien viene subiendo las escaleras de la casa de virgo.

Anne llega un poco agitada y que cargaba consigo a tres caballeros y sus armaduras

Y Hodaz-Dice un Cronos malhumorado

Anne avienta a los caballeros cerca de Hyoga y Shun , señalando a Kiki –ese lo mato-

Hyoga y Shun miran a los caballeros, los cuales están muy dañados, Hyoga enfurece y coloca sus manos hacia arriba – me las pagaran, nadie les hace esto a mis amigos-

Eres el caballero de acuario yo peleare contigo-atrás de el parece una gran volcán, que lanza lava, la cual sale disparada hacia Hyoga

Rayo Aurora- el rayo congela el magna y este se desquebraja.

Anne aprovecha la confusión y lanza una ráfaga de fuego directamente a Hyoga el cual da en el brazo

-vuelve alzar los brazos sin importar su herida -Ejecución Aurora- ha Anne no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y se congelo en su totalidad, entonces Jure corre hacia Anne y al tocarla esta se troza en cachos, Jure se enoja y lanza do grandes ráfagas de viento rojo contra Hyoga, el cual sale volando, mientras los demás titanes caminan hacia donde se encuentran los caballeros dorados.

Alto no los dejare avanzar mas, han lastimado a mi amado Hyoga, a mi hermano y mis amigos no los perdonare

Jure le lanza una ráfaga roja –cállate niño llorón-

La armadura de virgo aparece enfrente deteniendo el golpe, los titanes se quedan sorprendidos, la armadura de virgo se coloca en el cuerpo de Shun, mientras los demás caballeros comienza a abrir sus ojos.

Ikki, Shyru, Kiki y Hyoga- Shun- los caballeros se comienza a levantar

Todos lo titanes al mismo tiempo lanzan un atake a los caballero lastimados, Shun pronuncia algo levemente -Om- los atakes choca contra un campo que protegió a los caballeros y se les regresa cayendo al suelo.

Les dije que no les harían mas daño, de repente aparece el lugar donde se encuentra cambia de apariencia, siendo "empapelado" de figuras de Buda –La armonización perfecta, el Tesoro del Cielo- los titanes se quedan inmóviles no saben que sucede –privación del primer sentido el gusto, privación del segundo sentido el olfato, privación del tercer sentido el oído, privación del cuarto sentido el tacto y decidido no quitarles el ultimo sentido ya que quiero que vean algo peor-

Los tres titanes se quedan quietos sin poderse mover mientras Shun dice - Riku Dou Rin Ne y los mandare al mundo mas peligroso el Cielo- comos si nada los cuerpos de los Titanes caen sin vida, Cronos ve a Shun con maldad.

Lo volvieron hacer, ahora ustedes verán morir a alguien- lanza a Saori hacia arriba y coloca su puño en forma vertical el cual se prepara para el impacto, al caer Saori truena algo y la sangre cae en el rostro de Cronos que tiene cara de satisfacción, al mirara arriba ve la el cuerpo de Hyoga entre el puño y Saori, el puño de Cronos se enterró en la espalda de Hyoga, Cronos se enoja tanto que avienta a Hyoga al suelo mas este no suelta a Saori, Shun llega donde Hyoga y hace que suelte a Saori esta cae al suelo de trancazo (XD jajajajajajaja), mientras agarra a Hyoga y toca su rostro, mira sus labios apasionadamente se acerca para darle un beso (¬¬) –Maldición y parte de esto se pone melosos- Cronos estira su brazo y apunta a Shun lanzando un rayo amarillo, antes de que el atake de en el, Hyoga se interpone de nuevo –Siempre te protegeré mi amado Shun- el cuerpo de Hyoga se comienza a encoger hasta desaparecer, su armadura cae al suelo a Shun le salen lagrimas al igual que los demás caballeros, Shun se levanta y mira con furia a Cronos el cual solo ríe.

Esta ves me las pagaras Ten Ma Kou Huku- un rayo sale despedido hacia Cronos el cual choca contra el y genera una gran explosión y humo, al desvanecerse el humo cronos sigue ahí, pero con el brazo esterizado.

Ese es un atake, que decepción- el rayo sale disparado y le da justo en el pecho a Shoun, el cual comienza a desaparecer y la armadura cae.

XI CAP

DESDE EL COMIENZO

Hermano, nooooooo- el cual intenta correr hacia su hermano pero es detenido por Kiki

Solo podremos detener a Cronos de una manera y este será el plan- Kiki les dice el plan a los demás secretamente mientras cronos espera tranquilo cruzado de brazos, de repente Kiki desaparece y aparece enfrente de Athena tomándola en brazos y vuelve a desaparecer, cronos se da cuenta de lo que quieren hacer y corre hacia ellos, Shyru corre rápidamente sirviendo como carnada mientras Ikki le lanza a cronos una bola de fuego a las piernas el cual cae, Kiki pone a Athena a salvo y regresa a al casa de virgo.

Los tres se colocan juntos, Kiki con una rodilla en el piso y los otros dos a los lados

Esa postura, no pueden hacer la Exclamación Athena, serán clasificados como cobardes

Shyru, Ikki y Kiki- no nos importa, EXCLAMACIÓN DE ATHENA- cronos lanza al mismo tiempo el rayo de luz pero la exclamación fue tan potente que desintegro en su totalidad a cronos.

Esto sea acabado- con lagrimas en los ojos Ikki mira la armadura de virgo

Si Ikki- Kiki le pone la mano en el hombro, los tres se dan la media vuelta y comienza a retirarse del lugar, Ikki voltea por ultima vez para ver la armadura de virgo y se pregunta por que las armaduras no han vuelto a su estado real al preguntarse esto suena un chillido de un bebe, Ikki sale corriendo hacia las armaduras y mira dentro de la de virgo en al cuala había un bebe de cabello verde el cual lloraba con gran fuerza esto provoco el llanto de otra criatura Ikki mira adentro de la armadura de acuario y dentro estaba Hyoga, también lo carga y la tenerlos los dos en brazos Shun y Hyoga se toman las manos y dejan de lloran, esto le incomoda a Ikki y le da el otro bebe a Shyru –Toma- los otros dos caballeros ríen

Nadie se puede quedar con los bebes estaremos muy ocupados, Se los daremos a Athena la deje en la casa de leo

Ikki ve feo a Kiki- y por que en mi casa?

Los caballeros van a la casa de leo donde Saori había ya despertado y estaba un poco desconcertada, pero los chillidos de los niños la habían sorprendido un poco, se voltea y mira a los bebes.

Saori quería saber si podrías cuidar a Shun

Y también a Hyoga

Al darle a los dos a Saori estos se toman de nuevo de la mano y dejan de lloran Ikki no ve bien esto pero decide dejarlo ya así y regresar a la isla del gran infierno la cual tenia que descongelar.

Todos parten a diferentes partes, Ikki a la Isla que al llegar ahí su discípulo estaba curándose las heridas, Ikki solo le sonríe, Shyru llego a cuidar de Ichikawa el cual seguía lastimado, Kiki regreso a Jamil y Saori cuida de los pequeños Hyoga y Shun los cuales le espera una gran futuro como pareja, mas nosotros no lo sabemos.

Fin


End file.
